


Lost and Found

by Xycuro



Series: Vitriol AU Drabbles [17]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternative Universe- Vitriol AU, Confrontations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: Worry and curiosity got the best of Jazz.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used: breath, white, escape.

Maybe this was a bad idea,

Or maybe, it was for the best.

  
She had to find him.

One way or another.

  
She grabbed all she needed.  
Including the Boo-merang.

Jazz was ready.

  
Everything was starting to reveal itself.

Vlad's lie was unravelled.  
The truth was hard to take.  
And it stung harder than anything she's ever heard .

  
_"Your brother had turned evil.....and it was all my fault."_

_"He's not himself anymore..."_

_"The tower...those amulets. We managed to escape but.... It should have never happened, but it did...oh god it did..."_

_"I can't tell your parents what happened to Daniel. Not now, not ever. I don't want to bring them the pain of having to know their son has become something sinister. I can't do that to them, Jasmine."_

_"It's all my fault.....I'm so sorry..."_

  
The conversation kept repeating itself in her head. She couldn't shaken it off if she tried.

Vlad's guilt was so apparent and his sadness stained.

  
How could all of this have happened?

  
The travel continued further down into the Ghost Zone.

White glows appeared here and there.

The ghosts from where they belonged to minded their business.

One hand steady on the wheel,

While the other held the Boo-merang carefully.

  
Further into the atmosphere

Beyond some purple doors

Until Jazz decided to use the device

Once more.

It didn't want to work before, when Danny was missing.

Maybe,

Just maybe,

It'll work this time.

  
"...Find Danny."

  
She uttered into the device, and then sent the Boo-merang right out through the vehicle.

  
It managed to float through and zoom out.

Into a darker path of the Ghost Zone.

  
Jazz followed the Fenton device, going through border to border.

Traveling around different ectoplasmic realms

Until she found the right border.

  
A blueish green atmosphere appeared, and she was going to get through.

 

The Boo-merang was almost reaching its destination and she picked up the speed.

  
It landed against a broken column.

That was right in front run down and torn up manor.

  
"He's in here?" Jazz whispered, preparing herself to exit out of vehicle and land on the jagged island it sat on.

This realm was near another border, seeing the split of blue and green from behind the manor.

Jazz tried keeping her breath as steady as possible, but she couldn't contain the anxiety much longer.

  
What the hell would Danny be doing in some abandoned household?

The door was closed, yet she remembered that humans are the ghosts of this realm.

Jazz simply walked right through the door, and the other side astounded her.

A main area surrounded in shades of indigo and purple were displayed. Dark columns rose in a regal stance over a torn violet carpet with scratches.

The floor also contained scratches, and decorating it was large, black spikes that stood out the most.

"What is this place...?"

An empty chandelier hung low and unmoving.

Small, green flames flickered on the walls with their placements.

  
Everything seemed so broken, yet still stunning.

  
Jazz walked further into the area, staring at the details along with the double staircase at the front.

 

"Listen, I'll go find the damn thing just let me-"

Suddenly, a floating green skull appeared from the door way that sat at the top of the stair cases.

The skull looked down to noticed Jazz in plain site.

 

".....Uhhhhh...Poltergeist? I think you wanna come over here. There's a human down here and she's not Valerie..."

 

_Poltergeist_

_"He doesn't go by Phantom anymore...he calls himself Poltergeist now..."_

_"He's turned into a shadow ghost, tall and terrifying. Trust me...something will tell you that its him..."_

 

Vlad's words from the conversation came back again, and she knew exactly who the skull was referring to.

A figure appeared behind him

As if he appeared from the shadows themselves.

The skull backed up slowly, floating back into the entrance from where he came from.

Jazz held her breath and took in the figure that was in front of her.

  
Eyes with slit pupils and red scleras.  
A black coat jacket with green studs.  
A shadowy figure that spelled danger.  
With posture that could intimidate anyone.

 

This was Poltergeist.  
This was her little brother.

Well,

Judging by his body figure and height that was practically around Vlad's height,

Not so little.

  
His eyes looked down and they widened at who it was.

Jazz didn't know what else to do. What to say.

However, her emotions have probably already done something to fix that.

  
_"...D...Danny?"_

 

The shadow ghost was silent.

"Is that you?"

Her voice sounded hoarse, and trembled slightly.

Her eyes were starting to water.

  
"......Jazz."

 

_His voice._

His voice has even changed.  
She doesn't recognize that voice at all.

 

No no no,

Don't cry now.

  
"What happened to you..."

Those tears were trailing down her face.

This is what the amulet had done to her brother.

"Jazz..."

Poltergeist floated down to where his sister was standing.

  
"It's you, isn't it?"

 

He stood there and went silent again, just staring at his sister breaking down.

  
"Please tell me it's really, really _you._ "

  
A sigh escaped from the shadow ghost.

  
"Yes...it's me."

  
Jazz started walking towards the shadow ghost.

 

She was now completely in front of him, and tears kept falling from her face.

A hand shook as it was lifted, but it didn't threaten the shadow ghost in any way.

It softly touched the side of Poltergeist's face, and he didn't move in the slightest.

Despite his sullen expression, how could she forget the bright green she grew accustomed to?

 

That bright green belonged to her _brother's_ eyes.

  
"Danny..."

 

Sobs wracked through her body, and she shivered from finally seeing her brother again.

Out of instinct, Jazz reached in and hugged Poltergeist right there, holding him tightly and having to open around more.

His upper half has gotten broader, and she was so used to engulfing her small little brother.  
  


This time he was the one engulfing her.

 

Poltergeist didn't know what to do, shocked and stiff at the reaction brought from Jazz.  
Realization soon struck him harder than anything.

He couldn't blame her after all.  
He disappeared from his family and they were worried sick.

Slowly, the shadow ghost moved his arms and wrapped them softly around his sister, one of his hands already starting to comfort her back.

Jazz rode out her breakdown, shuddering as she hugged her brother tightly, as if never letting go.

It's been so long,

But she's found him.

  
"You're here...its really you..."

Her sobs began to quiet down, and she slowly wiped her tears.

Jazz lifted her head to face her brother.

"Why...why didn't you come back?"

Poltergeist still stayed silent, simply staring at her.

 

"Why did you turn your back on being a hero?"

 

More silence.

 

"Danny....please...you have to tell me everything. I'm not leaving until I hear your side of the story..."

 

Another sigh.

"You will not enjoy my reasons..."

Poltergeist replied, having a look of pity and sadness.

Jazz didn't waver from that respond and loosened up slightly.

  
"It doesn't matter. I want to know more about the truth. About what happened, why you didn't come back when you escaped that prison. _All of it."_

Poltergeist had a feeling he knew exactly who was responsible for letting his sister find out.

Nonetheless, he shoved down his hesitation and let go.

  
"I suppose you should know...since you've come a long way."

  
Jazz didn't know what to expect,

However, she was not afraid of the truth.

She never will be.


End file.
